Hacker
by Mioko Hagata
Summary: Its PG just in case. Summary: What happens when a hacker hacks into Kagome's computer and uploads her computerized diary of all her adventures in Feudal Japan? A Cowboy Bebop and Inuyasha crossover.
1. The Hacker

(AN: This only has one person, and possibly an animal, from another anime at the moment. If I feel the need I'll add more characters from different animes to make it more interesting but with the character that's not from Inuyasha it should be interesting enough.^-^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Chapter 1: The Hacker  
  
Kagome sits in front of her computer in her time. Inuyasha watches her boredly wondering what the hell the thing Kagome is sitting in front of is. "Kagome, what the hell is that?"  
  
Kagome sighs and answers his question for the fifty time today. "I already told you that its a computer!"  
  
"I know that! But whats it for?" Inuyasha brings his face closer to the computer screen to try and decifer the words on it. "And what the hell does it say?"  
  
"Its used to connect people from all over the place. And I'm not going to tell you what I'm putting in my diary so buzz off!" Kagome pushes Inuyasha away from her computer, quickly saves her entry of her lastest journey in Feudal Japan, and closes her diary. "Anyway, I'm gonna go pack up before we go."  
  
"Feh." Is all Inuyasha says as Kagome heads upstairs to her room to pack her backpack.  
  
~In a room somewhere else in Japan, Tokyo~  
  
Furious typing can be heard coming from the only light source in the darkened room: the computer. Theres the slight color of red hair which is the only way to distingish that anyone is even near the computer, much less on it. A screen pops up on the computer as the hacker hacks into Kagome's computer. The hacker makes quick work of the firewalls and defenses, saves everything from Kagome's computer onto his/her own, and uploads a virus into the computer.  
  
The hacker then proceeds to open Kagome's diary and read it.  
  
~Back at Kagome's house~  
  
Kagome comes back from down stairs with an an oversizeed backpack on her back. She finds Inuyasha sitting in front of her computer, which is making a strange beeping noise. "Inuyasha! What did you do to my computer!?" She demands as she runs over to try and fix it.  
  
"What!? I didn't do anything! It just starting making that strange beeping noise when something popped up on the screen thing!" Inuyasha states as he points at the thing that popped up. It reads: A virus as been found in your computer. All data on this computer has been uploaded to another and will crash in... 1 minute.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Kagome screams as she reads it. Inuyasha covers his delicate ears as Kagome starts to freak out. "What if someone reads my diary!?! Then they'll know all about Feudal Japan! What to do, what to do!?"  
  
Inuyasha gives a snort as the computer stops beeping and the screen flickers off. "Why don't we just track down whoever it is?"  
  
Kagome shakes her head. "Its not that simple Inuyasha. But I guess we could give it a try. Lets give it a try tomorrow, we can go tell the others that we have something to take care of before we can go looking for shards again."  
  
Inuyasha gives Kagome and 'Feh' in response as he heads towards the wellhouse with Kagome following close behind.  
  
~Back at the Hacker's house/room~  
  
"Oooooo!" The hacker says cheerfully as she/he finishes reading Kagome diary. "What do you think, Ein? Should Ed go visit Kagome?" A bark is heard in response. And Ed gets out of the black computer chair, sweeps up the dog, and starts to twirl around in circles. "Ed and Ein are gonna go back in time!" She starts to chant.  
  
The dog only barks lightly at this as Ed starts to twirl out of the room. The light from outside the room reveals the young red headed hacker and the brown and white dog. She starts to run out of her house, arms out like an airplane, towards the Kagome's family shrine with Ein following close behind.  
  
~Back at Kagome's home~  
  
Kagome climbs back out of the well into her own time with Inuyahsa behind her. They had just returned from telling her friends that they had something to take care of. Kagome was slightly bushed from having to give a slight explanation of what a computer and hacker were and was quite glad to be home. Inuyasha on the other hand seemed still upset that they couldn't just ignore this event and go shard hunting.  
  
As Kagome enters her home she finds a note left by her mom, it read: Dear Kagome, I have a feeling you'll be back soon so I left this note to let you know that me, Sota, and your grandfather are going to the movies and dinner. We would have invited you but you went off with your dog eared friend. We'll be back sometime in the late evening. help yourself to snacks and dinner. -Love, Mom Kagome finishes the note just as she hears the doorbell ring. At the sound of the noise Inuyasha's hand instinctively went to the sword at his waist. "Wait! Calm down Inuyasha! Its just the door!" She explained as she went to go answer it. Kagome opens the door to find Ed standing at attention with a silly grin fixed on her face. Ein was sitting obentiantly next to her.  
  
"Ed wants to go to Feudal Japan with you!" Ein barks at this. "Oh, and Ein wants to go, too!" Kagome lets out a nervous laugh as her eye starts to twitch. 'This is the hacker that hacked into my computer!?' she thought. She absentmindly moved out of the doorway to allow Ed and Ein in. Ed scrambles in on all fours as Ein follows.  
  
(AN: And thats all for the first chapter. What did you all think of it? This is my second fanfic. If you didn't know Ed and Ein are from Cowboy Bebop, but I'm guessing you already knew that. Anyway don't review!) 


	2. Ed Finds a Way

AN: I had some extra time so I decided to post the next chapter. Don't forget to review!  
  
Water_Rose- Thank you. I thought I messed up a bit on Ed's personality. Anyway now that you mention it I think I will add a little background story for Ed. The Bebop Crew is just in Tokyo, Japan. I might put a touch of Ed's 'family' in this chapter or in future chapters. You'll just have to wait and see. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2: Ed Finds a Way  
  
Ed and Ein had crawled into the kitchen where Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome. Ed took one look at Inuyasha and climber onto his back. "What the...?" Inuyasha says as he feels Ed sitting on his shoulders.  
  
Ed starts to touch Inuyasha ears. "Ed likes your ears, dog man!" She says cheerfully, with a huge silly grin on her face. Ein was sitting at Inuyasha's feet with his tongue hanging out. He was panting slightly as he looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome! Who the heck are they!?" Inuyasha yells as he grabs Ed by the back of her shirt. He pulls her off and holds her a bit away from his face. "Now listen here you little boy-"  
  
Ed interrupts Inuyasha. "But Ed is a girl!" Inuyasha looks at her questioning as Kagome comes in.  
  
"Put her down Inuyasha!" Inuyasha complies and Ed hits the floor with a light thump. Ed immediately gets up and starts to run around, arms out like an arm plane, circling 'dog man'. Ein takes to following Ed around Inuyasha, barking each time they passed in front of Ed.  
  
Inuyasha looks at Ed and Ein, shakes his head, and turns his attention to Kagome. "Kagome, who are they?"  
  
"I'm not sure Inuyasha. All I know is that she," Kagome points to Ed, "is the one that got into my computer and found out about Feudal Japan. Now she wants to go back with us!"  
  
Inuyasha growls and grabs Ed by the back of the shirt again. "Listen here, squirt! You aren't going back with us!"  
  
Ed grins at Inuyasha. "Oh yes Ed is! Or Ed and Ein will tell everyone all about it! Ed will even put up the diary for everyone to see on the computer!" Inuyasha gives Kagome a questioning look. he was obviously confused about how Ed could tell everyone.  
  
Kagome sighs and looks slightly defeated. "We'll have to find a way to take her back Inuyasha." Inuyasha looks like he's about to interrupt but, Kagome continues before he can. "Or people will be bothering me about this whole thing thinking its real or that I'm crazy!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbles at Ed before responding to Kagome. "We can't take the runt or the dog with us! Only me and you can pass through the well!"  
  
Ed looks at Inuyasha and pulls down her googles over her eyes. "Let Ed find a way!" Inuyasha starts to growl at Ed and Ed pats him on the head. "Leave it to Ed, dog man!" Ed scrambles out of Inuyasha's grasp and makes her way to Kagome's computer.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ein follow Ed to the computer to find her working on fixing the computer from the virus she had implanted in it. It seems Ed had made a backup disk with all of Kagome's information that was on her computer and had brought it with her. "Feh, I'm gonna wait outside." Inuyasha heads outside, not wanting to be near Ed or Ein any longer than he needs to be.  
  
Kagome just nods as she watches, amazed, as Ed skillfully gets the computer started in no time at all. She then starts to reinstall all the old programs with all the old data from before. All the while Ed is making strange noises that sound like words she just made up as she types.  
  
Ein starts to sniff around Kagome's house and ends up going outside to follow Inuyasha. "Go away ya stupid dog!" Can be heard coming from outside. Kagome glances outside to see Inuyasha running around in an attempt to get Ein away from him. It has the opposite effect as Ein runs after him thinking its a game.  
  
Kagome turns her attention back to Ed to find that Ed has her computer all set up and is going through her diary again to find clues so she and Ein can go back to Feudal Japan with Kagome and Inuyasha. Ed spots something of interest and spins in the chair a few times, while saying "Wheeee!", before stopping it to face Kagome. "Ed needs to see this shikon jewel shard things!"  
  
Kagome nods and wordlessly heads to where she left her backpack to get a Shikon Jewel Shard for the strange hacker to examine. She comes back to find Ed swinging in the chair with Ein, who had come back inside after chasing Inuyasha, in her lap. Ed doesn't stop when Kagome holds out the jewel shard to her, but takes it from Kagome as she holds it out while she spins. Ed comes to a halt in front of the computer again and starts to examine it somewhat closely.  
  
"Ooooo! Ed thinks this is pretty and shiny!" Ed states while she is hunched over it. Kagome looks over Ed's shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of what Ed is doing. Ed responds by turning to Kagome and takes on the attitude of a dog protecting its territory and growls at her. Kagome backs away from Ed while sweat dropping.  
  
"Ed thinks she found a way!" Ed states in a sing-song voice as sits up from her hunched position. She holds the jewel shard out in front of her face while facing Kagome. "If Ed holds this while going through the well, Ed should be able to go back with you!"  
  
Kagome looks at the jewel shard and starts to think this over. "Okay, we can give it a try, but won't your family miss you, Ed?"  
  
Ed stops to think about this for a brief five seconds. She blinks at Kagome. "Why would they worry about Ed? Ed left them a note!"  
  
~Back at Ed's house~  
  
Three bounty hunters, Jet, Faye, and Spike to be exact, are lounging about in the downstair's living room. Spike is leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette, Faye is sitting on the couch with her feet resting on the table, and Jet is working on fixing a computer part that Ein broke, sitting next to Faye.  
  
Spike glances at Faye and Jet lazily. "Have any of you seen the squirt around?"  
  
Faye glances up at Spike and waves a piece of paper she had in her hand at him. "Ed left a note saying she would be gone for a while." Jet and Spike nod in acknowledgement.  
  
~Back at Kagome's house~  
  
Kagome tries to stay positive despite the fact that her and Inuyasha have a kid and dog in tow. Ed is doing another airplane imitation, noise included, towards the well house with Ein following closely behind. Inuyasha glares at the two. "Why do we have to bring them with us again, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looks ahead of them at Ed and Ein and then looks back at Inuyasha. "Because if we don't everyone will find out how to get to Feudal Japan whether they believe it or not!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha enter the well house to find Ed looking down in it and Ein sitting on the edge of the well. "Ed and Ein are ready to go!"  
  
Kagome nods and walks down the stairs to Ed. "Alright, but if it doesn't work then you have to go home and you can't tell anyone about this! Promise?"  
  
"Ed promises!" Ed yells back to them as she leaps into the well. As she jumps Ein jumps down, with a jewel shard in his collar and lands on Ed's back before they make it through to Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Inuyasha looks down the well in disbelief. "The twerp actually made it." Kagome nods and prepares to jump down after them.  
  
"Yes, yes! Lets just get going Inuyasha! Who knows what trouble they could cause..." Kagome jumps in with Inuyasha slightly behind.  
  
AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If I have time I'll try to update later on today or this week! 


	3. To Sengoku Jidai and Beyond!

AN: Sorry about the late update. ^^' I put a extra thing at the end of the chapter though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Cowboy Bebop! So quite hounding me!  
  
Water_Rose: Yea, they are bad parents aren't they? Anyway I'm not sure if I want to introduce the three bounty hunters to Feudal Japan. It's a possibility though. Keep in mind I might not bring all three of them into Feudal Japan; I might just bring one or two of them.  
  
Chaotic Demon: Thakies for reviewing and reading my fan fiction! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: To Sengoku Jidai and Beyond!  
  
By: Spiffeh Sesshomaru  
  
Ed was already climbing out of the well and into Feudal Japan with Ein clinging onto her back when Kagome and Inuyasha arrived. Inuyasha jumps up and out of the well pulling Ed and Ein along with him. "Wheeee! We're going high up, Dog Man!"  
  
Inuyasha growls at Ed as he lands and drops her back on the ground. "Stop calling me dog man!" As this is happening Kagome takes note of the laptop strapped on Ed's back like a backpack.  
  
Ed grins and climbs up onto Inuyasha's back. "But, Ed likes calling dog man, Dog Man!" Before Inuyasha can respond Kagome pulls Ed off of Inuyasha.  
  
"You need to behave, Ed. Anyway we need to go meet up with the others, right Inuyasha?" Kagome gives Inuyasha a look to warn him not to try and start anything. He starts to grumble as he walks off towards Kaede's village to meet up with the others. Kagome sighs. "This is going to be a long day." She starts to head off to follow Inuyasha with Ed and Ein not far behind.  
  
Ed picks up Ein and carries the dog under her arm as she runs past Kagome to catch up with 'Dog Man'. As the approach Kaede's village they find their friends lounging around outside of it awaiting their return. At first sign of Kagome, Shippo runs to her and leaps into her arms. "I missed you so much Kagome! Did you take care of what you needed to do?"  
  
Kagome smiles and hugs Shippo. "Of course we did!" Ein has taken up position in front to Kirara and they both have started to growl at each other. Ed jumps onto Miroku's back and starts playing with his ponytail.  
  
Miroku tries to see what has gotten onto his back and fails miserably. "Uhhh, Kagome? What or who is this?" He motions his staff to Ed.  
  
Ed jumps down from Miroku's back and in front of him. She puts her hands up and moves her fingers around as she answers Miroku's question. "Ed is scary future girl!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo look at Ed questioningly.  
  
"It speaks." Miroku states a bit in disbelief.  
  
Inuyasha walks over to Ed and hits her once on the head. "Feh! It's getting her to shut up that's the hard part." Ed sits up and rubs the back of her head, with a grin plastered onto her face.  
  
Kagome puts her hand on her face and looks up to the sky as if asking for more patience. "Inuyasha, can we please at least try to get along?" Inuyasha gives his usual 'Feh' response.  
  
Introductions are made and Kagome begins to explain to her companions why Ed and Ein are there. As Kagome explained this Ein began to playfully chase Kirara around and Ed was hugging Shippo fiercely while petting his tail. Shippo tried to squirm out of Ed's tight embrace and Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder for refuge. Ein lays down and watches Kirara while panting slightly.  
  
As Kagome finishes she sighs as she looks at Ed hugging Shippo. Ed finally releases Shippo and Shippo makes a dash towards Kagome and jumps into her open arms. The group watches as Ed unstraps her laptop, puts it in front of her, and starts typing with her face close to the screen.  
  
Miroku uses his staff to tap it and is responded with a dog-like growl from Ed. Sango looks at Kagome questioningly. "Kagome, what is that. device?"  
  
Kagome looks at the object in question and then back at Sango. "That's one of those computers I mentioned earlier." Sango nods in response and Shippo leans towards the computer. He puts out his finger to try and tap it, but Ed instantly gets up and twirls while typing with one hand. Shippo lands flat on his.  
  
Inuyasha glares at the still twirling Ed. "Can we go now!?" He asks while moving his gaze to Kagome. Kagome sighs once again thinking, Yep this is defiantly going to be a long day.  
  
Kagome cautiously approaches Ed. "Uhhh, Ed? We need to get going." Ed suddenly stops twirling to look at Kagome.  
  
"Wheee! Is Ed gonna be able to fight demons and get more of those shard things?" She asks anxiously.  
  
"Uhhhhhh, sure." Kagome responds and she watches as Ed starts to run off ,with her laptop still out, towards the east. The rest silently follow Ed, with Ein and Inuyasha catching up to her walking faster than the others.  
  
AN: Sorry that this is a shorter chapter than usual. Anyway here's the extra I promised you all. Just to let you know this is what Ed was typing and there will probably be one of these after almost every chapter. Its what Ed thinks of the characters and occasionally will have character profiles written the way she sees the character. I don't think the Journal or the character profiles will be written to well since I'm not entirely clear on how Ed sees the world but I'll try my best.  
  
Ed's Journal Day 1  
  
Ed had so much fun today! Ed got to hack into someone's computer, go through a magical well, and pet a fox boy's tail! Ed doesn't think he liked it though. Oh well! Dog man didn't seem to happy about Ed going along but some lady made him let Ed come along. Ein even got to make a new kitty friend! The kitty didn't seem to happy about Ein, sortof like how Dog Man wasn't happy about Ed.  
  
That strange lady said that Ed would be able to fight demons and get some of those Shikon shard things! Ed thinks this is gonna be fun! Even more fun than Ed stealing Faye-Faye's car and going on a ride through town! Ed can't wait for tomorrow!  
  
Ed's Character Profile  
  
Inuyasha- aka Dog Man Ed thinks Inuyasha is mean but Ed bets his is as nice as Ein! Maybe if Ed gives him a doggy treat he'll be nicer. If only Ed remembered to bring those! Oh well, Ed will have to think up a Plan B to get Dog Man to like Ed more! Ed wonders if Dog Man always wears red, maybe he's color blind like Ein and thinks its purple! Or maybe he thinks its green! Ed doesn't know. Ed wishes she had shiny hair like Dog Man but Ed still likes her hair! Ed wonders who this evil spooky Naraku is that Dog Man hates so much. Maybe if Ed beats Naraku Inuyasha will like Ed more! 


End file.
